Outsmarted by a Dog
by DeathToPotter
Summary: Akamaru runs away and its up to Kiba and Shino to find him! yeah...which brings up a question that makes two of my favorite characters finally admit that they like each other. Rating for yummy later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor ever will, own the rights to Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the only thing that is mine is this story line. If I owned Naruto it'd be a gay anime, with lots of steamy scenes, but alas, I don't own it. So all I can do is live in my imagination. I know that no one really reads these things, so I feel like I can say whatever the hell I really want to...like...um....I'm not sure, but I'm gonna keep rambling cuz I feel safe that no one really cares what I write here, just as long as I include the story so-

**Kiba:** WILL YOU GET ON WITH THE STORY?!?

**Me:** MAKE ME!

**Kiba:** SHINO!!!

**Me:** SHITT!!!! *_runs and hides*_

**Kiba: **Finally, now enjoy the story!

* * *

'_He doesn't see it. She could never fully commit to him, as long as she loves that Uzumaki boy. Why can't he see that? He deserves someone who would be able to treat him like the light of the world.'_

"Hey Shino, what'ya staring at?" Kiba plops next to Shino on the ground.

_'Someone like me.'_

"Nothing, just observing nature. It allows me to think clearly."

"Like what?"

"Nothing...everything..."

"That's awfully vague...come on there's gotta be something specific, you had such an intense atmosphere about you." Kiba playfully punches Shino on the shoulder. Shino rolls his eyes, fully aware the Kiba can't see them behind his glasses. Shino says nothing, just sits back and relaxes, and Kiba does the same.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Kiba smiles sheepeshly.

"I don't really know. He ran off. I was chasing him, and that's how I ended up here." Shino sits up to look at him.

"Then why are you sitting here?" Kiba shrugs.

Shino sighs, standing up. "Come on, lets find that mutt of yours." Kiba beams and runs up ahead.

"Hey! Did you come here just to recruit me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kiba yells back, laughing.

* * *

_'Why can't he see it? How happy he makes me. I know he thinks I'm in love with Hinata, but she's like a sister. She could never make my heart pound like he does. Can't he see how nervous he makes me? I always do the stupidest stuff around him. He must think I'm an idiot.'_

"Kiba, do you have any idea where he went?" Shino walks up to Kiba.

"I'm not sure. Here, let me try to get his scent." Kiba sniffs the air. Shino stares.

"We've been at htis for over an hour, and you haven't sniffed for his scent?

Kiba scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Uhh..." Shino shakes his head.

"C'mon you idot, lets keep going before you lose any more brain cells."

"Hey!" Kiba chases him, yelling the entire time, while Shino smirks, pretending to ignore him.

* * *

Finally, afterr 2 1/2 hours they were able to locat Akamaru...sleeping on Kiba's bed. After they found him, Kiba yelled while Shino tried to keep from laughing.

Kiba turns to Shino. "Listen Shino, I'm sorry I wasted most of your day. I didn't know where Akamaru was and-"

"Kiba, no need to appologize for being outsmarted by a dog." Kba's eyes go wide and is about to yell, when Kiba starts to laugh uncontrollably. Kiba smiles and starts to laugh too.

_'Wow, he's got an amazing laugh. I've heard it before now...I'll have to make him do that more often'_

Eventually their laughter subsides and they both sit on Kiba's bed. Akamaru climbs onto Shino's lap and Kiba notices.

Kiba crosses his arms. "Traitor."

"Heh, maybe he's afraid some of your stupid will wear off on him." Shino teases, absentmindedly petting Akamaru. Kiba fake glares at him, but it's broken when he starts to laugh.

"Do you know why Akamaru left in the first place?"

Kiba laughs. "Yeah, apparently he's got a girlfriend." Shino notices a slightly wistful look in Kiba's eyes, a look that makes his heart ache.

"I bet Hinata would say 'yes' if you asked her out."

Kiba looks at Shino with a strange look in his eyes. "You just don't get it, do you?!"

Shino stares at him surprised. "What?"

"I don't like Hinata. I never have!" Shino looks at him shocked.

"You don't?"

Kiba crosses his arms and looks away. "Of course not, she's not my type."

"Then who is?"

Kiba blushes, mumbling. "It doesn't matter."

Shino stares. "Yes it does, you're my friend and it matters. So tell me who she is, and maybe I can help you impress her."

Kiba looks up into Shino's eyes through his sunglasses. "They're not a 'she'. He says softly.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah." Kiba sighs.

"Oh...then who is _he_?"

Kiba stares, his mouth open. "Don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm gay."

"So? You can't help who you are. I find nothing wrong with that."

Kiba smiles so wide that Shino thinks he might split his face in half. "Were you that worried that I wouldn't like you anymore because you don't like girls?"

Kiba nods, looking down.

Shino shakes his head. "Have a little faith."

Kiba looks up, and smiles. "Good idea."

Shino didn't have a chance to question his meaning, because hte next instant he was being kissed.

_'I'm being kissed? By Kiba?! On the lips?!!_

Before Shino is able to respond, however, Kiba pulls away, blushing like mad.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and-" Shino cuts him off with his lips. Kiba, surprised, gasps, allowing Shino to invade his mouth. Not that Kiba minded, if his moans were anything to go by. Eventually they have to pull away, because unfourtunately, breathing is necessary to live.

Kiba stares at Shino with wide eyes, red cheeks, and pouty lips, and poor Shino has to physically keep himself from attacking him. Akamaru, sensing that his master wanted to be alone, jumps off Shino's lapy and leaves the room. Neither boys notice, though.

"Sh-shino?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you do that?"

Shino smirks. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

"You just kissed me!"

"Did I? I don't seem to recall."

Kiba glares and climbs onto Shino's lap, surprising him. Kiba countinues to glare until Shino wraps his arms around his waist, and brings Kiba's face to his, kissing him again. Kiba, shocked, pushes away from Shino.

"There! You just kissed me again!"

"Of course I did. YOu didn't expect me to have you sitting on my lap and me doing nothing about it, would you."

"I guess not..."

Shino nods. "Now be a good little uke and let me kiss you."

Kiba's eyes go wide. "What!?! There is no way **I'm **the uke!!"

Shino smirks. "And why is that?"

"I'm a dog! I'm suppossed to be dominant!"

"I thought dogs obeyed their masters."

Kiba crosses his arms. "What gave you the idea that **I **was the uke?"

"Well, for one, you're sitting on my lap, and I haven't ever met a seme who did that for their uke."

Kiba stares at Shino. "Fine. I'll be the uke. But if you say anything I swear I'll-" Shino just kisses him soundly on the lips.

"I won't say a word."

"You better not."

Shino looks out the window. "It's getting late. I should probabally go." Shino picks Kiba up off his lap and is about to go when Kiba's arm stops him.

"Wait."

Shino turns to face Kiba. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Are...are we together?"

Shino wraps his arms around Kiba's waist. "Do you want us to be together?" Kiba turns around to look at Shino and nods.

Shino smiles. "Then we're a couple." Shino tries to get up when, once again, he's stopped by Kiba. "Now what?"

"Are we public?"

"I don't see why not. Why, do you want us to be a secret?"

"NO! Of course not, I just wasn't sure if _you _wanted everyone to know that you're gay."

Shino hugs Kiba. "I couldn't care less if people know I'm gay. 'Sides, if everyone knows that we're together then they also know that you're off limits."

Kiba stares.

"What?"

"Aren't we a little possessive?"

"Of course. I finally got you, I'm not gonna let someone try to take you away."

Kiba leans in and kisses Shino soundly on the lips. "You should go, it's getting late."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Its kinda short, though...sorry it took me so long to update! (I'm horrible at writing stories...**this time I'll make sure not to quit halfway**)  
If I do, all of you lovely people are welcome to come after me with pitchforks and torches...I mean, we gotta use 'em for something, right?  
**COME ON! Don't tell me I'm the only one with some!**

**Kiba:** I have some, any I'm gonna come after you with it if you don't stop prattling on and just get on with the story.

**Me:** FINE! Here it is!

* * *

The next day training went normal. Kurenai worked them to the point of exhaustion, Hinata almost fainted when Naruto was mentioned, and Shino put his arm around Kiba's waist when it was time to leave. Hinata almost fainted then, too.

"Sh-shino...K-kiba? W-what going o-on?"

Kiba turns to look back. "Hey Hinata, me and by boyfriend are gonna get something to eat! I'll see you later!" Hinata stares at him in shock.

"B-boy...f-friend...?"She says to their retreating back.

Kurenai walks up besider her. "Well its about time those two got together."

"W-What?"

"Hinata, you must learn to be more observent if you want to be a ninja."

* * *

"Kiba, you nearly gave that poor girl a heart attack. Shocking her like that."

Kiba laughs and shakes his head. "Like you didn't think it was funny too. I saw you try to keep from laughing."

"That doesn't make it any nicer."

Kiba just smiles, and they walk into Ichiraku's to see Naruto arguing with Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Kiba asks, sitting next to him.

"Hmph. Teme here doesn't want any ramen."

"Dobe, when you drag me here day after day, it gets tiring."

Kiba laughs. "When are you too gonna finally kiss and make up?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke unaminously blush.

"Oh? You already did? Congratulations on the happy couple."

Sasuke glares. "I don't see you finally asking Shino here out." He says smirking.

Kiba starts laughing, much to their confusion. "Oh, I've been rude! Let me introduce you to my boyfriend." He says, throwing his arm around Shino's shoulders, who just ignores him and orders their food. Both Sasuke and Naruto have identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"Your...**WHAT?**"

"Yup, so tell me, when did you get together?"

Sasuke looks about to retort when Naruto cuts in. "About 2 months ago." Sasuke eyes widen and he glares at him. Kiba, on the other hand, just laughs.

"Well you two make a very interesting couple." Shino interjects.

Sasuke turns away. "Shut up."

Naruto laughs and leans into Kiba's ear. "He's much more responsive in bed." Kiba spits his soup all over poor Shino from laughing so hard. Shino simply wipes his face, and then calmly picks up his bowl of ramen and dumps it on Kiba's head. Kiba shrieks at Shino, while he just orders another bowl. Naruto starts laughing and Sasuke smirks.

"Shino! How could you?!"

"Next time don't spit on me."

"But now I'm all wet!" Naruto laughs even harder.

"Pervert! NOT like that!"

Naruto and Kiba countinue argruing while Sasuke and Shino just sigh and eat their food.

* * *

MORE TO COME! I'm working on the next part, but it wouldn't fit in here...that's why this is so short. I'M SO SORRY!! I'll try to make chapter 3 longer...**please don't hit me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **OMGOMGOMGOMG SOOOORRRYYY FOR BEING SOOOOOOOO LATE! I almost discontinued this, but I NEVER finish stories, and I REALLY wanted to finish this! Sorry for being sooo behind, what with finals and general procrastination.  
**Kiba:** JUST HURRAY UP WITH THE STORY WILL YA?  
**Me:** Quiet, Kiba, or else I'll pair Shino with someone else!  
**Shino:** If you try that, I'm leaving.  
**Me: **NOOOOO! And Kiba, it's not my fault, its _**that pie!**_ That's why this story is soo late!  
**Kiba/Shino:** What pie?  
**Me:** How should _**I **_know? You're the guys who brought it up, so don't ask me about the random thoughts that come into you're mind.  
**Shino:** Stop delaying the story, or I'll tell Chouji where his chips _**really**_ went.  
**Me: AHHHHHHHH!** *runs away to hide*  
**Kiba:** 'Bout time. Enjoy!

* * *

Shino and Kiba have been dating for 3 months, and Kiba is fed up with Shino. Not for anything bad, really, Kiba just can't figue out why Shino won't let him see him, without the glasses and jacket.

"For the 67th time, no. Wearing anything less than this makes me feel uncomfortable."

"But _Shino,_ I'm your boyfriend. I should be allowed to see more of you than other people. Aren't I more important to you than them?"

"Of course you are, how could you ask that? I just don't let anyone see me with less clothes than this."

"But _why? _It's not like I'm gonna leave you once I see you or anything!"

Shino remains silent. "Oh my God! You think I'd leave? Why would I, you know I lo-"

"Kiba," Shino interrupts, "how do you suppose my bugs exit my body?"

Kiba stops and starts thinking. "Well, I guess I've never really thought about it...hmmm"

"Of course you haven't." Shino snaps. Kiba is about to retort, when Shino starts to take off his jacket, immediately silencing him.

Kiba can't help but to gasp when he sees Shino without his jacket. He sees the marks all over his body, but he was more interested in staring at the fishnet top. Shino thinks he's staring for another reason, though.

"See? This is why I keep my coat on." Kiba can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I agree, you should wear that coat whenever you're outside." Shino tries to answer, but Kiba cuts in. "If anyone were to see you in that fishnet top, you'd have way too many offers for my liking."

"Wait, what?"

"Hmm...? That's not what you were talking about?" Kiba smirks.

Shino stares at him. "Kiba...you _are_ aware that this is how my insects leave my body?"

Kiba laughs, "Of course! What else could they be from? I mean, surely you don't have someone else, because then I'd have to kill them, and I'm pretty sure the Hokage looks down on that."

"Kiba?" Kiba looks up, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Kiba tilts his head cutely to the side.

"For what?"

"For pretending not to be repulsed by my body." Kiba starts laughing.

"Shino, you know me pretty well, right?" Shino nods. "Since when have I pretended to like something when I didn't?"

"I don't know." Kiba smirks.

"That's because I don't. I'm not repulsed, silly. In fact, I have to hold myself back from attacking you."

Shino's eyes widen and he blushes. "You...what?"

Kiba doesn't respond, he just leans in to kiss Shino and climbs onto his lab, pushing him on Shino on his back. When they break apart, Kiba looks into Shino's eyes and smiles. Then he simply reaches up and removes his glasses before Shino can stop him.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said you were _'holding yourself back'_?"

"Well, I changed my mind." Shino rolls his eyes, and Kiba knows that if he stares too long into them he'd be lost forever. Not that he'd mind.

"Remind me to force you to take you glasses off more often."

"Why?"

"I like you're eyes." Shino looks away, amused, but Kiba can see the pink on his cheeks. Kiba smiles and lays down on Shino, essentially snuggling him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, duh."

"What? You can't stay over here!"

"Why not? Its just a sleepover, people do it all the time."

"That's not what they're gonna think, though."

Kiba sighs and sits up, looking down on Shino. "And since when exactly do you care what other people think?"

"I don't, it's just..."

Kiba lays back down, re-snuggling Shino. "Don't worry about it, just relax and go to sleep."

Shino rolls his eyes and pulls the blankets up around them, both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Shino wakes up with an unfamiliar weight on his chest, but before he has a chance to identify it, said weight kisses him fully on the lips, startling him awake. His eyes fly open to look at Kiba's happy ones.

"Good morning!" Shino thinks that Kiba's far too perky in the morning.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying good morning."

"Ugh...what time is it?"

"Seven! Time to get up!" Shino glares at Kiba's annoyingly happy face. He just turns over and buries his face into his pillow.

"Go back to sleep."

"But _Shino!_" Kiba whines and snuggles into his side. "I wanna get up!"

"Then get up, but I'm going back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Kiba sighs and climbs on top of Shino, forcing him to open his eyes and stare at him.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Shino rolls his eyes and turns back to go to sleep. "Yeah, right." Kiba smirks and leans down and licks Shino's neck.

"Ugh! Gross!" Shino pushes Kiba off of himself. Kiba doesn't respond, just licks Shino's face this time.

"Dammit Kiba! What's wrong with you?"

Kiba sits up and tries to look innocent. "Get up."

Shino sighs deeply. "Fine." With that he throws his blanket off and get out of bed.

"Yay!" Kiba jumps up as well and glomps poor Shino.

"What are you **_on?_**"

"I'm just happy."

"...I noticed..." Shino gets back up and puts on his glasses, ignoring Kiba's protests. Then he leaves the room with Kiba following. When they walk into the kitchen, Shino's dad sees both boys and smirks.

"What did you two do last night?"

"DAD!" Shino yells, blushing deeply. Kiba just starts laughing too hard to speak. Shibi gets them breakfast and leave the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Your dad's funny." Kiba says, smiling.

"I told you what people would think."

"Oh well! Your bed's comfy so I'm gonna sleep there more often.""

Shino just spits out whatever he was eating to stare at Kiba.

"What?" Kiba just continues to eat like he didn't say anything. Shino sighs and resigns to his fate of early morning wake-ups.

* * *

Well that's all I had written so far. *looks around* What? I'm not very motivated!...Shite...now I have to write more...poo...oh well, I think they just make the cutest couple, I'll probabally write more, If I ever feel like it.


End file.
